robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandarin Duck
'Can you hear that cheep? Sounds like somebody needs help! Where does this little feather creature come from? And where are its parents? Without your help it is sure to be a goner! Help this little nestling! And you'll get a new true friend! Hurry up, there is not much time left! '-------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 5 days----------------------------------------------------------------' Rescue Mission Part 1: Can you hear that cheep? Somebody needs your help! *Get a team to help the nestling. (Needed: a tribe of 8) Great! There's no menace for the nestling now! But you've got to find its parents! : Reward: 75 , 50 A duckling appears near the fishing pier Where is your Mom? Part 2: Where are he parents of this cute little feather creature? You'd better hurry up to find them! *Feed Hens (Chickens) 45 times on your Island. (Feeding time: 20 min.) *Get the crops from the Fruit Trees 75 times in your Island. *Get the maximum Jack's bonus 7 (times). (Tip: use a Jack Cocktail (Steve's Bar) to collect the bonus quicker) How strange! The parents of this nestling are not here. Where does it come from? : Reward: 175 , 3 Cozy nest Part 3: You've got to take care of the nestling yourself! First of all make a cozy nest for it. *Find 7 Fans from the Ostrich Collection. *Find 5 Baskets from the Reed (Cane) Collection. *Find 9 Bath(tub) Ducks from the Marine Litter (Sea waste) Collection. (Can be found while fishing) Great! The nest is wonderful! Look, nestling seems to have grown a bit! : Reward: 150 , Facets of Learning Cocktail Have a bite Part 4: The nestling is hungry! Looks like it's a duckling, but what does it eat? *Find 5 Worms from the Carrot Collection. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 9 Carved (Sectile) Leaves from the Flowers Collection. (Can be found while harvesting Flowers; Seeds can be found in your Inventory/Farm) *Find 5 Watermelon Seeds on your Island. (Harvesting time: 16 hours) Great! Seems like it likes everything you've managed to find! : Reward: 75 , 2 Milk Formula Hungry nestling Part 5: Can the little nestling still be hungry? How much can it eat? *Have 9 of Milk Formula. (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) *Find 8 Dried Melons on your Island. (Harvest time: 3 min.) *Feed Cows 10 times on your friends' Islands. (Feeding time: 7 hours) Great! With your care the duckling grows by leaps and bounds! : Reward: 150 , Piggy' Spray Stores Part 6: Looks like you'll have to make a slender store of food for the duckling, until it learns to get food by itself. *Find 5 Caterpillars from the Grass Collection. *Get the crops of Grapes 75 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 1 hour) *Get the crops of Corn 25 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 12 hours) Great! It seems to be quite enough for some time. : Reward: 8 , Piastre Ravenous Duckling Part 7: Hey! Where are all the stores you've made? Has the duckling eaten tem up?. *Find 9 Sorrel leaves. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 12 Sweet Berries on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Strawberries. Harvesting time: 20 min.) *Find 12 of Marmelade (Fruit Jelly) from the Kiwi Collection. (Harvest time: 90 min.) Great! Just look, what a beautiful duck your duckling has become! : Reward: 1500 , 750 ----